Three Morbid Fanfictions
by Morwen O'Conner
Summary: "Death Do Us Part"- Someone contemplates suicide. "If Only, If Only"- Harry has a conversation with The Breeze. "Left Behind" A confusing Monolouge. All short. All strange. R/R, Please.


Three Morbid Fanfictions   


Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death do us part... 

You never parted, but you left me behind. 

I think it's so weird. "Death, do us part". Why Death? I'm fairly sure that Death isn't responsible for making you part, or just leave me behind. Don't blame Death, what did he ever do to you? Leave poor Death alone. I hang out with him a lot, he's a nice guy. 

You kept more than your promise, you never parted. But you still left me behind. 

They should have something in marriage vows about kids. Till Death do you part, or leave children behind. 

But wait, even if they did make that promise... I'd still be here, and you'd still be wherever you are. Probably happy. 

Till Nothing Do Us Part, Nor Leave Loved Ones Behind. 

Yeah, that sounds right. Unfortunately, it's to late to change your vows, isn't it? 

There's no going back for me, now. You should have thought of that before. 

Maybe Death can help me. I've seen what he has in his Cupboards on a number of occasions, he says he'd willingly give me a blade for my wrists for a bargain price. 

Two Best Friends that will never leave your side, he said, that's all it will take. I think asking for me to give up Just Two Best Friends isn't to much of a price... do you? 

And then I thought about it. Two Best Friends that will never leave my side... They seem one hell of a lot more loyal than what I'd be giving them up for, don't you think? 

So I asked Death if he had something else in those Cupboards that wouldn't cost me those two friends. 

All right, he said. You can keep those Two Best Friends that will never leave your side with you. Take them along. All it will cost for this Deadly Leaf Potion, Enough for three, is a Beloved Teacher. 

Well, that didn't seem to much to ask... until I thought about it. 

That Beloved Teacher seems to have taught me a lot more than you ever did. Ever got the chance to. 

So I asked Death if he had something else in those Cupboards that wouldn't cost me my Beloved teacher or Two Best Friends. 

Of course, he said. For you, my friend... 

It went on like that for a while. Soon I asked him one more time If he had something else in that Cupboard. 

He looked at me, and said, Do You Have Anything Else to Give Me? 

I didn't. By that time, I had bargained so high, that I was looking for something that would mean I could take everyone I cared about with me. To take them with me to you. 

And I realized that It wasn't really my place to take them with me. 

But I can't leave them behind. 

So I'll just wait until they all decide, in a various amount of years, to come to you, and we can all come to you on our own accord. But until then, we'll spend some more time down here, together. I know you'll wait for me, there's no where else you can go. So... 

Till Death Do We Meet. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


If Only, If Only...   


Harry looked up, over the tops of the moaning trees, into the sighing breeze, staring into the midnight sky. 

"If only, If only..." He muttered. 

A breeze ruffled the trees, sighing the same thing. 

_ "If only, If only..."_

"If only what?" Harry asked into the nothingness outside his window, out onto the lawn of Number Four, Privet drive. Into The Breeze. 

_ "If only, If only, things weren't the way they are. If only, If only, the world didn't turn quite the way it did, if only, if only I could do what I pleased, if only, if only, the tree branches didn't catch me so, and the earth keep me so close. If only, if only..." _The Breeze whispered. 

"If only, if only..." Harry sighed. 

_"If only what?"_

"If only, if only, things weren't the way they are. If only, if only, the world hadn't changed so, that one night so many years ago. If only, if only, fate were a bit different. If only, if only the moon weren't so alone, if only, if only... I wasn't so alone. If only, if only..." 

_"If only, if only..."_

"If only what?" 

_"If only, if only I could change the way things are."_

Harry stared out into the wind, out into The Sighing Breeze, and the Moaning Trees, swaying, stuck in the way things are. A small smile flitted across his mouth, and he sighed. 

"If only, if only, if only I try." 

* * *

  
  
  


Left Behind   
  
  


"I Could Not Stop for Death, So He Kindly Stopped for Me" 

That line always made me laugh. 

You can't stop for Death. And he wont stop for you. 

But he can leave you behind. 

I got left behind. And let me tell you, there's nothing worse. 

All those nights alone, wondering if you just came into this world unloved. Wondering if they saw you breath for the first time, and said immediately- 

_ That thing doesn't deserve us._

I'm sort of twisted that way. I grew up into a world where nobody wanted me. So when I got that letter to Hogwarts, it was like a Godsend... 

I found friends. 

I found happiness. 

I found evil. 

I try not to think about it. I know I'm wrong. They loved me, and they thought they were doing me a favor, leaving me behind. I know that thinking like this, bitterly, will turn me even more twisted than I already am. 

Like Him. 

In my second year, when he said we were alike, I could only see the small things. 

Looks. 

Blood. 

Not feelings. 

Wasn't it in his Fifth year that he finally realized he was evil? 

What if that happens to me? 

I wasn't this twisted before... 

Sure, we're all a little weird sometimes.... 

But I never really showed anything _bad _until my third year. 

I tried to kill. 

Of course, I never did. Damn good thing, too. 

But I would have. 

I considered it. 

And in my fourth year... 

Jealousy? Before then... nada. 

Now, then, everything. 

That's the scary thing about those types of feelings. 

Pain, Jealousy, Hate, Murderous... 

Love. 

They can kill. 

They can, and they do. 

Especially love. 

Maybe because it's the strongest. 

Maybe that's why I'm sort of twisted. 

I don't think I knew love until my First Year at Hogwarts. 

I suppose it's just hard to get used to it. 

I love so many people. 

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Professor McGonnagal... 

Hermione. 

And the idea of them leaving... of him taking them away... 

Of being left behind. 

I can't bear it. 

Maybe that's why I thought I was just a little twisted this year. 

And when I mean a little twisted, I mean very twisted. 

Thoughts... 

Thoughts that could never be thought of by a normal person. 

I'll walk down the street, and I'll see a complete stranger. 

And I'll think; 

_Kill!_

But I'll be with someone... 

Hermione. She would never go near me again if I killed someone. 

If I murdered a complete stranger in cold blood, she wouldn't be able to get near me. 

I'd be in a Mental Institution before you could say "St. Mungo's". 

I thought I was going crazy. 

All those thoughts about being left behind... 

I thought they were what was causing me to want to kill innocent strangers. 

Or not so innocent strangers. 

Last week I finally decided to ask Dumbledore for help. 

I was afraid if I went on like this, I would hurt someone I loved. 

Like Hermione. 

If I ever placed a scratch on her body, I'd catch up with my parents faster than you could say "Grim Reaper." 

When I got there, the Gargoyle was already standing aside. I just walked past. 

At the top, Dumbledore was talking to Fudge, and some Ministry Officials. 

A murder had taken place in London. 

Fudge had a picture of him. 

"Well, Harry," He had said grimly, "Looks like you're sane after all." 

_Not really._

"He's back. This man confessed. Former Death Eater, caught yesterday, Murdering a man." 

I stared at that picture. 

"He was in Hogsmeade, Two Months ago. On the first Hogsmeade trip." 

I remembered that face. 

He was the first "Innocent stranger." 

The first one I wanted to kill. 

"How do you know?" 

I looked at them. They'd send me off to Mungo's even if he was a murderer. 

So I didn't tell. 

It was just a coincidence. 

I was still nuts. 

But Dumbledore had enough on his hands, I reasoned. I chickened out of telling him. 

Since then, eight of the twenty-six "Innocent Strangers" I've wanted to kill have been caught murdering someone. 

In sequence. The next man to murder will be short, middle aged. He will have brown hair, flecked with gray. Glasses, too. And a big black suitcase with him. 

Well, I don't know what you think. 

Am I insane? Again? 

What do you think now, Minister?   
  


The Minister stared.   
"Are you sure, Harry?"   
"Positive, Minister," He said, looking as grim as ever.   
Fudge nodded.   
"It would be unfair to judge you now"-Harry grinned at that. Rather contradictory to what Fudge believed last year- "So we'll wait for the next murder. I have to say, this is a tad... odd. Frightening, even. But I doubt, I doubt," He chuckled nervously, "That you're going to be the next Voldemort."   
He smiled.   
Dumbledore smiled.   
Harry smiled weakly.   
On the other side of the continent, someone else smiled. 

_You never were a good judge of character, Cornelius.___

* * *

A/N- Yes, I know. Weeeiiiiird. I was just feeling a teensey depressed, and my friend said these were really good... ::Shruggle::: Review, Constructive Flaming accepted... It's 39 degrees out, here in NY, and I'm a bit chilly. I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, nor do I own Death. I belong to Life, who is monitored by Death. -[Morwen O'Conner][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/morwen_1313/index.html



End file.
